1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable terminal with a transparent region and corresponding method of displaying information through the transparent region.
2. Background of the Invention
A portable terminal is a device that may be carried around and performs a variety of functions such as voice and telephony call communications, input and/or output of information, storing data and the like. The portable terminal also now provides additional functions such as allowing a user to capture still images or video, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcast signals and the like. Thus, the portable terminal functions as a multimedia player or device.
In addition, the portable terminals include a complex user interface allowing the user to traverse through and select various functions on the terminal. Further, because the terminal is small in size, the display region is often cluttered with various icons, etc. Many electrical components are also included within the terminal, which increases the thickness and size of the terminal.